The present invention relates generally to folding decorative luminaries and, more particularly, to a luminary that is formed of foldable paperboard and, when erected.
The use of luminaries has increased substantially in recent years. Luminaries are used during holiday seasons to outline walks or curbs. Generally, in the usual form, luminaries are simply paper bags with sand in the bottom thereof. The sand serves to temporarily hold a candle in place and also as ballast to hold the bag upright at a prescribed location. During evening hours, the candle is lit, and the light shines through the translucent bag to give a warm decorative effect. Usually such luminaries may be used only once and then must be discarded.
There have been very few attempts to improve such outdoor luminaries, or to provide a luminary that can be repeatedly used for extended periods of time as, for example, nightly throughout an entire holiday season. One example of a collapsible lantern is illustrated in the Overstreet U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,140. The Overstreet lantern is not in the configuration of a conventional luminary, but is in a shape which has a top portion formed in an open gable configuration. So formed, the Overstreet lantern gives the appearance of a small house with openings in opposed sides thereof. The gable configuration resembles a conventional roof top. The only means for securing the candle on the floor of the Overstreet reference is by using wax drippings from the candle itself.
The present invention is intended to provide the purchaser with relatively inexpensive luminaries of relatively conventional shape. Such luminaries may be shipped, stored, and marketed in collapsed, flat form, then easily folded and erected by the purchaser prior to use. The luminaries are treated for moisture resistance. As such, they may be used repeatedly on several occasions, even up to an entire holiday season.
In general, the luminary of the present invention is collapsible and, when displayed, exhibits substantially the same silhouette from all sides. In a preferred embodiment, the floor of the luminary includes a seat for retaining a candle.
In order to form a luminary having substantially the same silhouette from all sides, the upper end of each side panel includes a trapezoidal panel extending therefrom, the longest base of the trapezoidal panel being substantially the same length and foldably secured to the adjacent end of the adjacent upper end of the side panel. The trapezoidal panels include some type of attaching means along the non-parallel sides so that, when connected, the top has the appearance of a truncated, open top pyramid.
Each of the side panels includes one or more cutouts therein which give the appearance of some seasonal symbol as the light from the candle shines through. The cutouts may either be open, or have some type of transparent or translucent plain or colored paper or film thereover.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to provide a collapsible holiday luminary which, when displayed, has substantially the same silhouette from all sides.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide an integral folding blank for forming the luminary of the type described.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a luminary of the type described in which the top has the appearance of a truncated, open top pyramid.
Still another aspect of the present invention is to provide a collapsible luminary that may be repeatedly used on several occasions.